1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a touch screen panel in a resistive type.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screen panels are input devices that select contents displayed on the screen of, for example, an image display device using a person's hand or other suitable object to input commands of a user. To this end, touch screen panels are provided on a front face of the image display device and convert positions where the person's hand or the object directly contacts the panel into electrical signals. Accordingly, the instruction corresponding to the contact point is received as an input signal.
As touch screen panels can replace separate input devices that are connected to the image display device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, the use of the touch screen panels is expanding.
There are different types of touch screen panels, such as a resistive type, a light sensing type, and a capacitive type. Of these types, the resistive touch screen panel has relatively high durability against physical shock, maintains uniform performance against changes in external environment (such as a change in lighting), and is thin and light to be suitable for portable terminals, for which it is widely used.
Resistive touch screen panels may be capable of detecting touches made at two different points (that is, a multi-touch). However, it may take a certain amount of time to recognize a multi-touch, such that it is difficult for such panels to respond to rapid continuous touches.